


Tarrin, New Jersey

by Sarcasm_Smiles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Biker Bucky, Biker Bucky Barnes, Bikers, Drugs, F/M, Fighting, Forced Bonding, Guns, Knives, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, porn stars, referenced SOA, rival gangs, the Howling Commandos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasm_Smiles/pseuds/Sarcasm_Smiles
Summary: You were free, officially on your own, living and enjoying life. You’re young, entire life ahead of you—even though you lived by a code; Tomorrow isn’t promised. Live in the moment. Trust the process. It took you a few years to get the hang of it but now you do, you’re in full swing of everything.Then he saw you. Got all smitten with you, obsessed even...He wouldn’t leave you alone. It wasn’t the attention that bothered you, it was who he was.And you could care less about him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Tarrin, New Jersey

You were finally free!

How else could you put it? You were in fact, free. College was almost over, you were in your second to last semester of your third year. Soon you’d be a senior but right now it was summer. A summer to remember, a summer to enjoy and relax too. Sipping lemonade and eating little finger sandwiches on the porch at your sister’s home. 

Your older sister Alexis had moved out of your parent’s house years ago when you were only a young girl. You had just finished up your seventh-grade year, going into the eighth. That summer, your parents and your sister had gotten into a really bad argument. Sooner than later, your sister was pulling you aside, telling you she loved you, and to always keep your head high, you would see her again. You held on to that promise wholly. 

Alexis was a party girl, but she was a cool person. Her whole vibe, her personality was entirely fun. She lived for the moment and enjoyed her teen years as any girl would. But your parents were pretty anal about a lot of things. They hard balled your sister into being a perfect role model for you growing up because she was the eldest between you and your little brother Daniel, who was now in jail. 

For a long time, it was just you and Alex. There was an eight-year difference between the two of you but you two were close as if you were born only a few months apart. She took you everywhere she could when she got her car at sixteen. She took you to get ice cream, to the mall, to the movies and even dropped you off at your friend’s house for sleepovers while she partied the night away.

Your parents didn’t necessarily approve of her fast lifestyle, but she was young and the world around her was changing. 

When she was twenty she was gone. Bought herself a little house on the prairie in a little town called Tarrin. 

You didn’t know much of the town when you were younger, but as you got older, and as your relationship with your sister grew stronger you googled the little place. To your surprise, the town seemed kind enough. And when Alexis showed you pictures of her home you were sold. She bought you a ticket to spend the summer with her in Tarrin, from May to August. You were excited. And well, you were free!

“I don’t know TJ, maybe you should visit Alexis next summer,” Your mother had murmured as you waited for the red light to turn green. You had decided to tag along to buy some toiletries for your trip as she did her monthly food shopping for the house. “I mean, Tarrin seems okay but I don’t know.”

You nod silently, looking out the window as she pressed the gas and pulled off easily. You couldn’t bring yourself to care for your mother’s concerns but you paid heed to them. Kept them compartmentalized in your brain and stayed silent. Your music playing ever so gently in your ears from the small wireless headphones. “Baby, are you listening to me?” You hear her and her voice sounds closer to your ear. She turned her head to look at you, wry gray eyes looking over your nonchalant features. She worried because Mom was a worrier. 

You turn your eyes to peer at her from the corner, and then you turn your head from leaning against your palm. A gentle smile on your full lips as you nod. “Ma, I’m going to be fine. It’s just a few months with Alex in a small town. I doubt anything could go wrong, _ it’s a small town _ . Nothing happens in small towns.” 

Your reassurance did wonders, your mother’s shoulders released it’s tension as she continued to drive. You continued, to keep the river of ease going. It would do you a justice down the line in the end. “And besides,” you start with a joking whine, reaching between the seats to grab a bag of popcorn out of the grocery bag. Mom gives you a playful warning look as you open it. “I’m probably gonna be in the house most of the time, or helping around the dinner she works at. I hear Merlotte’s has the greatest apple pie on the East coast-- well sure no one makes great apple pie like you but it wouldn’t hurt to try it you know?” 

“Yeah, I guess,” She sighs and squeezes the steering wheel. She turns on her left blinker and slows the car down as she reaches another red light. She reaches over into the bag of popcorn, quickly popping two in her mouth before she clears her throat. “I just worry about you, Daniel, and Alexis, and a lot of about Alexis. She can be rowdy and I don’t want you two to get hurt-”

“Ma,” You chuckle and tilt your head to her. “We’re gonna be fine, like come on! You and dad didn’t put us in those kickboxing classes for nothing right?” You smile. She looks at you quickly before accelerating and taking that left turn. Your home was about seven minutes away now. You were excited. Soon, you would finish packing up, and then late in the night, you would be heading to the airport to go meet your sister. “Yeah I know, but you and your siblings cause me to worry.”

You shook your head, pushing back a braid that fell from its high bun. “Ma,” you murmur and pop a piece of popcorn in your mouth. “I shouldn’t make you worry,” and it was true. She didn’t have to worry about you. You could handle your own, you were smart, you had people skills--no matter how introverted you were, and you street smart. Daniel and Alexis were two different stories. Daniel liked the street life, he got that adrenaline rush from dad. 

Back in Dad’s day, he was a thug. A pretty notorious one at that. He was close to reaching Kingpin status, ran four blocks and had two police departments under his belt. It was only a few years after he got with your mother and was facing up to three consecutive life sentences that he decided to turn his life around. Sure, Dad still had his connections but only for keeping you and your siblings out of trouble. Daniel thought and admired Dad like a God. He wanted to do the things as he did, get into moving drugs, making fast cash, and having the most fly and prettiest girl on his arm.

Mom was Dad’s lucky charm, but she didn’t tolerate his bullshit. Especially when she got pregnant with Alexis at nineteen. 

Although, the difference between Dad and Daniel was that Daniel was hardheaded. Now Daniel was in the county jail, looking at six years, he had four more to go. It was weird, knowing that your little brother who was only four years younger than you, was in jail. And Daniel was a bit of a Jailbird. This wasn’t the first time he was in the pin, and you were sure it wouldn’t be the last. 

And well Alexis, she just liked to party. Nothing more to that.

You, on the other hand, were an antisocial introvert who stayed in your books and your music. You liked to read, you liked to sing, and you liked numbers. Mom often asked you to help her do her and your dad’s taxes. You were great with large sums of numbers. Mom thought you would be great as an accountant, but you wanted to be a preschool teacher, teaching kids about fables and fairytales. 

“But I _do_ TJ, I mostly worry about you because you’ve always been so independent.” Mom murmurs. She brushes her left hand through her thick dark curls.

It had been years you tried to convince your mom to wear her hair out. She always wore protective styles like crochet and weaves, now her natural curls were out and taken care of and coiled. She looked good for a woman in her mid-forties, she barely looked over the age of twenty. She did have a few signs of age, like little crows feet at her eyes but you only saw them when she smiled too hard. 

Mom was a beautiful woman. Sure, a lot of guys around her way hit on her because she was a light skin girl with gray eyes, wide hips, and a stellar body. It just so happened to be your Dad who caught her eye and captured her heart. They were the epitome of black love in your eyes. Some days were hard, sure. Mom always told you that marriage wasn’t easy. You could see that. But they made it work, especially when it came to their kids. “Your independency is scary for your age, and with the way of the world-” She stops her self.

“ _Maa_ ,” you groan.

You weren’t stupid, life as a young black woman was hard. You were at the bottom of the barrel. You did admit you had some privilege. Your skin was a nice sun-kissed brown when you’ve tanned, reminding you of warm honey and sunsets. You had mysterious brown eyes, near hazel but not quiet. When in the sun you could see that they were just a brown-gray. You had a beautiful hair texture. Your color gave you an advantage but you’ve always spoken up about it in your community, oftentimes having to stick up for yourselves when your classmates tried to bully you. Out of your siblings, you were the only light-skinned one.

Mom feared your independence because of this one incident that happened when you were twelve. This one kid, a little Hispanic girl had been rude to your sister. She was much older than you, about your sister’s age. She was mad with Alexis for the actions of her boyfriend at the time for liking her. Rightfully so, Alexis was hot. Mocha colored skin, light hazel eyes, beautiful 4-C hair, and hips of a Goddess. Alex had it going on and still had it going on. But Alex didn’t give a shit about anything when it came to other peoples SO’s.

The girl was relentless though, even going so far as to try and to attack Alexis, that is until you stepped in. It was within a fit of rage you lashed out and cussed the girl out. You hadn’t even laid a finger on her, just used your words and vocabulary to your better knowledge and ripped her a new one. 

A few days later the girl came back to jump you with her cousins but you and Alexis had kicked their asses but got in trouble. Alexis said to keep quiet but you met them where it hurt. You were smart, you paid too much attention to detail when it came to the law. The law played a major roll in your life as a black person. The police officer had then threatened to shoot you. So you played the best card you had, you told them who your father was and soon you were on your way. 

Mom grounded you for two months because of it. Not only was it dangerous to have told the cops who your father was, who you were. It was dangerous to announce that information around those girls. You never knew who would know who. 

“Maa,” you groan again before she could continue her argument, pulling into the driveway and inching closer into the garage. “I’m gonna be fine, don’t worry. I’m like the  _ golden _ child.” You joked.

“You're a wild-card is what you are,” Your eyes widened at her in stunned amusement. “Well hell,” she continued at your shocked expression, trying to hide her laugh. “Maa,” you laugh as you get out and help her with the groceries.

You hear the heavy footsteps from your father as he came and opened the door in the garage. It leads right into the laundry room which was by the kitchen. “My girls are back, how was the trip?” He asks and goes to open the trunk, kissing your forehead and then kissing your mother. “It was fine, Ma tried to hook me up with Ron again.” you playfully roll your eyes and grab the case of water. 

“What?” She smiles up at your father, he had a playful scowl on his face. He didn’t want you focused on boys until you were fully done with school. Boy, would he lose his rocks when he found out that you weren’t a virgin anymore. You had kept that between you, your mother, and your sister. “She doesn’t need to be worried about boys right now Iyana,”

“Charles she’s about to be twenty-two next year, she’s probably already dating.” She came to your defense and you laughed as you came back out, avoiding his playful scolding as you brought in two bags of produce.

Your dad looked between your mom and you as he grabbed up a box full of the heavier stuff. “Bullshit!” 

* * *

You groan and roll your eyes as you bring your mother into a tight hug. “Ma, you’re worrying again. Yes! I have everything,” you pull away and kiss her forehead. It was funny, being only two inches taller than your mother. She was five-one, you? Five-three. She sighs and pulls you back into another hug as your dad closes the trunk of the car. He rolls over your suitcase and pulls you into a hug by resting his hand on your head, pulling you close. 

“You be safe out there you hear me, young lady?” You nod and hug him tightly. “Yeah I hear you old man,” You chuckle.

He gives you a funny look when you pull away. “Old? Who’s old, yo momma old-”

“Motherfucka yo momma old,” Your mother buts into the playful banter. You giggle and wave them off as you walk into the entrance of the airport terminals. You could still hear them going back and forth playfully as they got inside of the car. They didn’t pull off until you were safely tucked inside the lobby of the airport.

If you were being honest, you hated airports, and you hated flying. Sure you had the statistic of possibly dying in a car crash than in a plane but there was something about them that left you unsettled. Planes just hit different, ...literally. 

Sucking it up, you walk to a ticket kiosk, opting to avoid having to talk to a moody TSA agent. It was quick and easy enough. You clicked a few buttons, scanned your confirmation code from your phone, and you were just about to finish up when one walked over. The man was fairly young, and he wore his blue vest with a swagger. “Need any help Lil mama?” he asks with a flirtatious smile. 

“Nah, I’m good homeboy,” you brush off and reach for your plane ticket and boarding pass. He reached down and grabbed the items for you, handing it over slyly. “Need help finding your terminal?”

You stare blankly at him. You wouldn’t waste your energy on trying to deny him any longer. It took too much from you and well, he wouldn’t get the hint any time soon. “I like women,” You blurt. The man’s face falls and he gives you your tickets with bitterness and stalks off. You snort to yourself and plug in your headphones. 

Before you move from your spot, you secure your phone and house keys into your messenger bag safely, freeing up your hands to drag along your suitcase and hold your plane ticket and boarding pass.

Like routine, you’re directed into a long line to go through security. Surprisingly, the traffic runs smoothly. When it’s your turn you dread having to take off your shoes and take your belongings out of your bag but you do so without resistance. You hated this part most, the security guards almost always had to pat you down...sometimes for no real reason--like now. 

“Travelling alone?” The man smirks at you, you stay silent and look ahead as he pats you down. You hated having to fly at night, not that many female guards or TSA agents were around. At your silence, you feel a pinch at the back of your thigh and a brush against your ass. You stiffen and turn around with a threatening glare. The guard tried to play it off but he was visibly disturbed. 

It was no secret you had a temper, and when people blatantly disrespected you it flared  _ dangerously _ . That murderous look in your eye stunned him and he backed away quickly, his pale face burning red.

After a long walk through the airport, you reach your gate and take a seat. You would be boarding in just a few short moments. Sighing, you roll your head back and stretch your legs ahead of you. 

You were finally free!

And, you were going to see your sister after such a long time. You kept in contact with her throughout the years, and she visited for you and Daniel’s birthday. She came up for Christmas and Thanksgiving but that was years ago. She couldn’t make it for your twenty-first and she missed Daniel’s fifteenth--a few months later he got locked up.

Eventually, you’re being called to board the plane and you find your seat. You bought the window seat and the middle seat. You didn’t do strangers, and the more you could avoid them, the better. 

* * *

The plane ride from New York to New Jersey was easy and smooth sailing. The girl who sat in your row struck up a conversation and you found out that she was headed to Tarrin too. Her name was Colette and she seemed like a nice girl. She was a bit heavy set on the top. Her eyes were a cerulean blue and if the light hit her eyes just right they looked nearly clear. Her nose was pointy and her lips were small. Her face was framed by golden locks. 

“So do you live in Tarrin too? Or like just moved?” She asks as you wait at the rotary for her luggage. “No, I’m just visiting my big sister,” You kept it easy and simple. You didn’t know the girl, she didn’t need to know anything else other than you were just here on a visit.

Colette smiles and reaches forward to grab her bag. She brushes her hair back and nudges your arm. “Who’s your sister? Tarrin is a pretty small town, I might know her.” she giggles. You smile and shrug and look ahead. You debated for only a few seconds, not missing a beat as you told her. “Alex L/n, she’s a little short, dark-skinned beauty.” You grinned.

Colette’s smile turns into a giant grin. “No fucking way! I know Alex, she’s like a really good friend of mine. We wait tables at The Wolves Hole, It’s a little ways from Merlotte’s you know where that is right?” 

You shrug as you look out ahead at the pickup area. You kept your eyes peeled for Alex’s car, a white Tesla. “I don’t really, know what The Wolves Holes is but I’ve heard of Merlotte’s. Lex says they have really good pie,” You were getting uneasy with the conversation. Mostly because you didn’t want to talk. Colette hadn’t caught on and kept going.

It was easy to tune her out and pretend that you were listening and when you spotted Alexis’s car you grin heavily. “My sisters here, it was nice talking to ya-” 

“Oh sweet! Alex is my ride too!” You refrain from rolling your eyes as Alex parks her car pops the trunk. She’s on you like a moth to a flame, grabbing you up and squeezing you tight. “Oh, I fucking missed you so much!” She squeals.

You hug her tighter too, forgetting about your bag as you hold her. “I missed you too squirt.” She pulls one of your braids and kisses your cheek. When she pulls away, her arms are still hooked under yours, resting on your hips. “Let me get a look ya,” She gushes and you back away further and do a twirl. “Wow kid, you grew up.”

“Shut up squirt.” You smirk at her and grab your bag. “I met your friend Colette, she seems nice.” You two look to Colette as she reaches for your bag and places it in the trunk snugly. Alex pulls her into a hug but it isn’t as enthusiastic as when she hugged you. “I didn’t know your little sister was cute Alex,” Colette flirts and you roll your eyes playfully.

Alex says something to her under her breath and the two chuckle to themselves. You sit in the front seat, your designated seat no matter where you were. Unless it was a cab or an Uber. You didn’t trust people like that. “So TJ, where do you wanna go first?”

“Merlotte's please, I wanna try that famous apple pie and see if it’s really as good as you say it is.”

“Oh, it is,” Alex says and looks at Colette in the mirror. The doors close and Colette rolls her eyes. “Can you drop me off at the station, my dad is riding my ass here.” She says and puts away her phone. She leans forward between the two front seats and sighs. “And she’s right TJ, Merlotte’s has won like three blue ribbons for the apple pie. Ms. Miriam is like a Goddess when it comes to baking.”

You roll your eyes, you had now occupied your fingers with scrolling through your playlists on Spotify and Instagram. Your Twitter feed wasn’t that interesting so you opted for just those two Social media’s. The girls had talked and fallen into their swing of things catching up. Apparently, Colette had been overseas studying in Italy. 

Alexis had pulled you into the conversation, telling Colette that when you were in elementary school you were shipped off to boarding school in Italy and France. You returned to America by the start of your seventh-grade year. “Oh that’s so fucking cool, do you speak any Italian or French?”

“Oui madame, je parle plus que juste français et Italien. Je peux parler mandarin, Russe, Allemand, Turc et Japonais.” You spoke fluently. Colette stared on in shock. You could see her from the corner of your eye. You could tell, from the way the energy shifted that she wasn’t expecting you to be fluent at all. It came with your first impression. And you knew how prejudice worked and you were no stranger to it.

Alex looked at you with a smugness, a smirk over her full-wide lips as she drove off. She knew full and well that you would stun Colette into silence. She was thankful for it, her kid sister was the best anyone could have. You were smart, sharp, and sarcastic. You were the best. 

Colette had spoken minorly here and there. She would ask about what school you went to, trying to engage you in conversation but you had checked out. The car rolled to a stop at a red light, Alex asked if you were okay and you were going to speak but your attention was trapped with the loud rumbling. Beside the car, on either side, these big men on bikes pulled up. Harley’s, you were sure of. 

The man to your right was a blond, looking straight ahead with hard features. He looked over, feeling your curious gaze, leveling you with a glare and a wink. His lips slide to a smirk and he looks ahead. You look to your left and see a pair of startling blue eyes already on you. The man looking so deeply into the car grinned down at Alex before knocking on the window. 

With ease, Alex rolls down the window and leans forward. The man on the bike smiles at her. Your stomach turns as you watch as his eyes trail from Alex to you. You had to look away, feeling a coldness in your arms. “I’ll be down at the Hole in a few, just stopping by Merlotte’s to get some pie,” Alex told him, already knowing why he was stopping her car.

“Bring your friend down by the Hole will ya, and bring me a slice of cherry.” The man winks. He looks at you and licks his bottom lip before revving his bike and taking off before the light changed. “What was that?” You ask and watch as they go by.

You catch a glimpse of their leather, The Howling Commandos in embroidered lettering. There was a gray star over a blue, white, and red shield. “Ah nothing, don’t worry too much.”

You look at Alex and then back to Colette as she takes off. Colette looks scared and nerved. Her hands shook as Alex turns the car and pulls into the lot for the Sheriff’s department. “See you around Alex, you too TJ.”

* * *

You stare at Alex intensely as you sip your seventh cucumber-mint vodka on ice. She stares back at you just as intensely. The pie you brought hadn’t been opened. She told you when she went to go pick it up that she had to be back at this place quickly. So now, the two of you stare at one another. You’re slowly sipping your alcohol as she wipes the counter. You push your empty glass forward at her.

“So,” you slur only a little and sat up straighter. “Do I stay silent or do I get answers?” Alex scoffs and rolls her eyes playfully. “Come on now TJ, don’t do this to me right now. I don’t want to-”

You raise your eyebrows and nod, raising your hands in mock defense as you back away. You wouldn’t press the matter any further and accepted the eighth drink she poured you. You look around and the bar and cringe. You’ve heard of bikers, you knew of them and their antics. You knew what they were about. It was a surprise, but was it really? Colette had said she waited tabled with Lex at a place called The Wolves Hole, and well...here you are. 

Surrounded by large men in bulk, women dressed scandalously, and a few townsfolk. Alexis didn’t fit here, but she had respect here. The men who came to the bar who asked for a drink spoke to her clearly and with ease. When one guy tried to hit on you, Alex slapped his hand away from your leg and threatened to tell some guy named Bucky. 

The men you saw earlier, The Howling Commandos, had been spread out along the bar. Not that many people in the place wore the same leather but the ones that did seem much more meaner...if meaner was even a word. The two from earlier today the blond and brunette had been at a table, sat in chairs that looked like Throne seats. You turn back to Alex. “How long are we gonna be here?”

“My shift just started kid, go mingle, make friends.”

“You want me to make nice with criminals?” You lowly whisper as your drunk eyes dart over to the door. A young man, probably your age walks into the barroom and heads to the bar. You make eye contact for only a moment before you look back to Alex. “I don’t mingle, you know this Lex.” 

Alex rolls her eyes and pinches your cheek. “Such an introvert, Hey,” she turns her attention to the man who sat beside you. He gives you a soft smile and looks to Alex. “How’re you doing Alex?”

“I’m fine Pete, you?” 

The man shrugs his shoulders and looks back to you but your eyes are on your fingers. You could care less about his company. “Who’s this? new  _ Crow _ meat?” He asks and you look up. Your eyes meet his heatedly and before Alex could come to your defense you’re fist hit him. “I’m sorry which position does crow meat follow once I hit a member?” You threaten venomously.

Pete looks up at you from his position on the bar floor. The bar had gone quiet. The music still played on the jukebox but all attention was now beside the bar. A racy song comes on just as you watch his expression and soon you’re being dragged down on to the floor. Pete swings his fist in your face and with luck, you catch it in your fist. Your right-hand swings violently and crashes against his jaw. You kick him forward with your left foot and take the upper hand to straddle his waist. 

But Pete has some bulk. After two strong hits to the face and a dizzy view of the girl attacking him, he’s picking you up, tucking a foot underneath you and tossing you. Your back hits the bar wall between some stools. It happened so fast, Alex barely had time to force her weight up in a jump and haul her legs over the counter to get you two to stop. 

Alex could see the fury on your face, the murderous look in your eye. There was no stopping you, but she had to try. You had started a fight on turf you knew nothing about. That kind of heat could get you in trouble. But Alex also knew you had a temper. A very violent one that made a lot of adults in your life wonder if you needed to take anger management classes, or be put in therapy. As Alex rushed over to stop you, she couldn’t help but admire the beauty in your fury. You were like a wild animal. Your face stoic, eyes burning in anger. Your fists moved quickly and with so much force that she was more so worried about Pete than she was with you. 

You had grabbed the leg of a chair and kicked your foot up into the guy’s crotch. With all your strength, you tossed the chair over your head and body and it broke over the man’s head. Blood trickled down his hairline and he fell into the table dizzily. You had gotten to your feet, your side pinching in pain. No doubt you had a cracked rib but you weren’t done with this guy. He had disrespected you. 

Alex grabbed on your arm and tried to pull you back but you shoved her off of you. You were in a rage. “TJ!” She screamed and tried to trip you, you kicked her leg. Pete had regained something back and stood on staggering feet. He threw a punch and it connected with your cheek. Surprisingly enough you ate it. Your head cocked to the side but it was too fast when your arm swung around from where your head ticked over and landed on his face. The force behind the velocity of your punch was brutal and there was a sickening crunch that reverbed in the rowdy bar. Men had gathered around drunkenly cheering you on as you fought the man. You couldn’t hear it. “TJ STOP!” Alex yelled and tackled you. You forced her off of you again. Pushing her face off of your shoulder and shimming away.

Alex had noticed Bucky making his way to the crowd. No doubt he would be angry. Her focus was on getting you out of there. You took on a defensive stance as the man wiped his mouth. His nose was bent oddly, his cheek swollen, lip busted, eye busted… the man looked like shit. Whereas you? You had a split eyebrow, busted lip, and bruised jaw. The man swung and you eluded it with ease. Your strikes are quick and fast. 

One more hit. You thought. It was almost like a bloodlust. One more hit and this guy was done for. And that was all it took. One more sickening crunch and the man screamed in terror. 

You had broken his jaw.

And yet. That still wasn’t enough. You were going to pounce but you jumped into a strong chest. Large arms wrapped around under your knees and you’re being hoisted up. “Yeah, let’s go, sweets,” the deep voice thundered against your legs. You could feel it rumble deep in their chest. You were seeing red, kicking and punching as you were being led away. The crowd growing louder with their protests.

Alex isn’t far behind as she pulls off her apron and runs after Bucky’s long strides. He glares over his shoulder at her and you see your sister stop. Suddenly you’re on high alert. Why was she letting some random just take you? Why did she look so scared? You thrashed harder when you turned a corner and couldn’t see her.

“Let me go!” You hollered. A quick strike was placed to the backs of your thighs and you slam your fist into the person’s lower back. The yell was deep and gruff. It was a man who held you. He dropped you on your ass and you’re scooting backward on your hands and feet as you look up at the tall man. 

“ _Shit_ ,” He groans. He looked much different standing up than sitting on a bike. He towered over you with a dangerous look in his eyes. “Don’t look so scared doll, you beat up Parker like you wanted to kill him.”

The man’s voice was like a taunting song. He looked down at you and reached behind his back rubbing it soothed as he took a step toward you. “Stand up.”

You do and stand up against the wall watching him. Alex comes around the corner arms crossed over her belly. “Bucky please, just ignore her. She’s just a stupid kid with-”

“Go back to work Alexis,” He barked at her. His eyes on you. You match his glare. “Don’t talk to my sister like that punk,” Your threat was unsure. You weren’t sure if you had enough fight left in you to beat up another guy, this one almost three times your size in mass. The man, Bucky, he chuckles. His heavy steps come closer and soon he’s ducking down to look you in your face. One hand cups your cheek, his thumb and fingers digging in your jaw. You wince as you look up at him. “Buck-”

He snaps his attention to your sister. “I said go back to work Alexis.” Alex looks to you and then to Bucky before slowly backing away. His attention is on you--this time you’re breathless.

Under the fluorescent light in the hallways, his eyes sparkle like Jesse McCartney. You’ve always had a crush on the dirty blond but this rough-looking brunette was gonna have to give Jesse a run for his money. The man in front of you smelt of spice and oil drums. His dark shirt looked dingy under his leather. The faded word S.H.I.E.L.D blending into the dark fabric.

His fingers were rough and hot as they singed your skin. You could smell whiskey and peppermint leaves on his breath. They masked the scent of cigarettes cheap pussy. His dark hair fell loose from the bun that half sat on his head. Sort of like your box braids, but now they had cascaded around your shoulders. Framing your face. “You got a lot of fight in you doll,” He touched his tongue to his bottom lip, only wetting it. 

You kept his eye contact, stared back just as strong. Your eyes were unflinching. “Learned a lot growing up,” You rasp out. Bucky’s grip on your jaw lessens as he tilts your head up, and then side to side. He was inspecting you to see if you were hurt. The sudden gentleness was absurd and it had your stomach doing summersaults. Bucky was pretty attractive, watching as his brow drops low as his nose is almost turned up. “Where’d you learn to break a jaw?” He asks, rubbing his thumb over your bruise.

“I-” you hiss when he adds pressure over it. “I’ve had practice.” Bucky meets your dark eyes. Your gaze was brutal. You were one tough-ass bitch, he could admit that. You scared the absolute shit out of him...That alone started the stir in his mind. That little whir of excitement when a new challenge came along. Usually, he got like this when he knew he was about to seriously fuck some shit up. 

And he seriously wanted to fuck you up. Or just fuck you. 

He wasn’t entirely sure yet. Bucky clears his throat, but it sounds like a growl when he removes his hand from your face. He gives you a step back as you relax and almost slouch against the wall. Your hands are tucked under you, hiding the redness over your knuckles. You were lucky you didn’t break the skin.  _ Soft skin like that isn’t worth ruining over fighting _ , Bucky thought to himself. He still towered you, looking down menacingly. “You just put one of my best guys on his ass-”

“Well maybe if you kept your dogs on leashes I wouldn’t have had to put him back in his place.” Your anger had reignited, the words whipping off your tongue so slick and smoothly that it lashed at his ego. Effectively as you wanted it too. Bucky tutted and stuck his tongue in his cheek before he snatched you up. His hand was around your neck quickly, his lips crashing on yours. Teeth gnashing against teeth behind such tender and swelling flesh. He was the first to nip at your bottom lip, drawing away a gasp, and soon his tongue was in your mouth. 

It was like a dam had broken, the alcohol kicking into overdrive when your fingers pushed up into his hair. You scrape and tug on his strands easily eliciting a deep and heavy groan from his mouth. His free hand snakes around your waist to pull up to him and raise you off of the floor. Bucky had you up against the wall, arms around your body as you rolled against him, meeting his feverish kiss. His tongue was hot as it searched every crevice. Lips meshing together to keep the secret of unrash desire between just you. 

His body rolled against yours and you felt it. The sudden toughness under your crotch. You were the first to pull away but Bucky’s assault continued down your neck. His kisses hot and burning. You felt the rush of being in this man’s arms. He was alluring as his rough hands dropped from being splayed on your back to holding your hips. He humped against you and you couldn’t help but moan and tug on his hair. “Stop,” you breath and press a hot kiss to his cheek. “Put me down.” you moan out airly.

Bucky grunts in refusal. He pinches your sides and your legs tighten around his waist. You slapped his cheek. “I said stop.” You bite out. His blown blue eyes met your blown brown ones. Lust, euphoria, and serotonin rushing and dilating your eyes as you looked at him. “Please put me down,” You spoke shyly. Your gaze still hot and lustful. “Alex is probably worried sick.”

You’re on your feet and Bucky is still close. He presses his hips into your lower stomach, trapping you between him and the wall. If he had gotten you to his office, and this had happened, he was sure he would find himself between your legs. He’d be rutting into you like it was his last day on Earth. Fucking you like he’d been fucking you for years, staking a claim on this perfect stranger. He’d give you the best you’ve ever had, whether you would be ready for it or not.

“You put ice on your hand you hear doll,” he told you lowly. His thumb rubbing over your bottom lip as he pressed a hot kiss on your forehead. “I will,” you speak, your voice tremored. You were on fire and nervous at the same time. You felt like you were sixteen again, breathless from kissing your first girl. That excitement. The exhilaration. _The...freedom_.

Bucky lifted your head by your chin. When you met his eyes, the dam broke again. His delicious mouth was over yours again. His hand cupped your jaw as his tongue was down your throat. Bucky pressed harder and you moaned, left hand holding the outside of his forearm. Your right gripping his hip as you invited him to press himself on you. Bucky practically crushed you as he fucked his tongue with yours. 

When you pull away Bucky presses your head to his chest. His large hand nearly covering the mass of the back of your skull. His other hand still holding your jaw. His thumb rubbing the tender bruise. “Go home, get out of the clubhouse,” he told you threateningly. He let you go and nudged you away from him. “Before I take you to my office and fuck you.”

Hurriedly you rush off. The adrenaline wore off and the alcohol was starting to go to your head and legs, and to every place your body ached and stung.


End file.
